


Sunset

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Zenyatta watches the sun set on the ocean





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Me: i should do something not mchanzo  
> Me: ....lets write angst
> 
> Hey guys, if you like my work I officially have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Toaster_Writes?s=09) now where i will be posting the fics im working on. If any of you are interested (^ ^)

Zenyatta floated peacefully. He hovered over a grassy field overlooking the setting sun of Gibraltar. It was beautiful. The way the rays touched the ocean, like two hands coming together. Fingers tangling and holding as long as they could.

It was also sad, for the sun can leave but the ocean remained. Alone. Untouched. Cold. It still has life, yes. But to thrive, it needs the warmth brought on by its companion.

Zenyatta thinks...this is a lot like he and Genji. One leaves, leaving behind a half. No longer whole after giving up a part of yourself, in order to receive half of someone else. The warmth, gone. Touches before then, fleeting. Touches after, burning. 

He longs for the sun to return. 

He wants to feel warmth again.

He knows it never will though.

His waters are cold. The sun has long since set on him and has shown no signs of returning.

He lowers his head looking away from the horizon and down at the placard on the ground.

 _No,_ he thinks, _the sun won't rise again._

He floats down until he is resting against the grass. He watches as the last light from the sun slips into a cold, endless void.

“Good night Genji.” He says, resting one last touch on a man he loved.

 

On his sunshine.


End file.
